Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616)
Don Antonio Caballero, Emir-Ali-Bey, Agent Bronson, Supreme Hydra, Colonel F.T. Strang, Snakeskin | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , 's , , 's , | Relatives = Elsbeth von Strucker (wife, deceased); Werner von Strucker (son, deceased); Andreas von Strucker (son); Andrea von Strucker (daughter); "Andrea von Strucker" (cloned daughter, deceased); Jan (son-in-law, deceased); Wolfgang von Strucker (Robot) (destroyed); Wolfgang von Strucker (LMD) (destroyed); Wolfgang von Strucker (Clone) (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Gehenna, New Zealand; Hydra Island; Merovech Investment Group Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; Berlin, Germany. | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extensive scarring on his face, wears a monocle over his right eye | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, terrorist; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Strucker Castle, Bavaria, Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 5 | First2 = (Historical) (Chronological) | Quotation = I am Baron Strucker, the one who is about to reduce you to a helpless whining shell of a man! Are you ready?? | Speaker = Baron Wolfgang von Strucker | QuoteSource = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was born in the late 19th century to a Prussian noble family who had relocated to Strucker Castle in Bavaria following the Franco-Prussian War, Wolfgang became a Heidelberg fencing champion, and was disfigured by facial scars. World War I Wolfgang fought for Germany during World War I, during which he first encountered the Momentary Princess in 1916, which was fated to appear and disappear at regular intervals of time. When he touched it, and saw his future as he became the leader of the Hydra. Nazi Party When Adolf Hitler rose to power in Germany in the 1930's, Von Strucker joined the Nazi Party. In 1936, he and Nikolaus Geist, allies with the Egyptian mentalist Amahl Farouk a.k.a. the Shadow King in an attempt to dispute the lineage of England's royal family and install a new king who would be sympathetic to their cause. Their plot was thwarted by the Canadian adventurer Logan and the time-traveling members of Excalibur. In 1937, Strucker was sent to the America assassinate Senator Fulton, but he was foiled by brigand-for-hire Dominic Fortune. World War II As the World War II started, Strucker rose through the ranks and became wing commander of the Death's Head Squadron. Von Strucker referred to himself as "wing commander of the Fuhrer's Death-Head Squadron". Strucker and the Red Skull try to invade the isolationist African nation of Wakanda during World War II in hopes of recovering some Vibranium. Captain America teamed up with the chieftain Black Panther. The two heroes reluctantly work together to expel the invading forces. Sometime before 1941, Strucker created his personal paramilitary force, Hydra, keeping its formation secret from Hitler and its Nazi Party. In 1941 Strucker was contacted by the cabal of ninjas known as the Hand, which had just broken a longtime agreement with the crime mastermind Romulus and wanted to form new alliances. In order to gain the Hand's loyalty, Strucker approached and captured young Russian operative Natalia Romanova, bringing her to Madripoor as a gift for the ninjas, who were trying to turn the girl into the cabal's Master Assassin. However Strucker was not aware that Natalia was secretly an agent of Romulus sent to kill the Jonin of the Hand, and while she was ready to accomplish her mission during the Master Assassin ritual, Logan, another agent of Romulus and Natalia's friend, interrupted the cerimony and killed the Jonin, avoiding to make Natalia a killer again. Captain America and Ivan Petrovich helped Logan fighting the Hand, while Strucker escaped in the battle's chaos. Later in 1941, Strucker conducted a secret Hydra operation in Tunisia, using as a cover another Nazi operation on the same place. After Captain America, his sideckick Bucky and Logan entered into the Hydra headquarters and killed a Strucker impersonator, the real Strucker's location was discovered by Logan, who was ordered by Seraph, a Madripoor agent of Romulus, not to kill him due to new agreements between him and Romulus. Captured by the U.S. Army, Strucker was later freed by Logan and later rescued by his Nazi ally Baron Heinrich Zemo, arrived in Tunisia with support troops. Later in 1941, Strucker invaded Latveria, seeking to use the Sturm-Fånger ("Storm-Catcher") to control cosmic energies; the device was wrecked by time-traveling members of X-Force.They find Strucker and his machine and Rictor quickly destroyed it. Siryn then knocked out Strucker and they head off to find Doctor Doom's Time Platform. Strucker sought to quash the Howling Commandos by utterly defeating their leader, Nick Fury and issued a challenge to meet him in a one-on-one battle on the island of Norsehaven. Fury was determined to battle Strucker, but Captain Sawyer refused him to do so. Unwilling to back down, Fury sneaked to the island, disobey direct orders to do so. On the island, Strucker challenged him to a duel with wooden swords. When he suggested a toast before the battle Fury agreed unaware that his drink was drugged. Although Fury was able to hold his own against Strucker, once the drugs began to kick in he was quickly defeated and this defeat was photographed by Nazi soldiers to use in propaganda. Fury was then dumped near his base. When Sawyer found out what happened when the battle became front-page news in the Nazi newspapers, he stripped Fury of his rank reducing him to a private.The Howlers were then dropped in West Germany where they were to destroy a Nazi rocket base in the town of Dortstadt. When they attacked the rocket base they found that it was under the command of Baron Strucker. Seeking a rematch, Fury agreed to another duel. But when Dino realized that Strucker was drugging another beverage he tipped Fury off. This time Fury easily defeated the Baron in combat and his comrades took photographs to counter the propaganda of Fury's defeat before fleeing the ruins of the base. In 1942, the Red Skull, as part of the Thule Society, attempted to perform a magical ritual involving Atlanteans. Once the ritual was complete, something fell from the sky, but not at the Skull's castle. The Skull and Baron Strucker traveled to Antarctica, followed by the Invaders, determined to have whatever fell. The Invaders are then suddenly attacked by a demon. They defeat the demon with the Skull's unintentional help. The Invaders then left, thinking that they foiled the Skull's plan. The Skull told Strucker that they have the unidentified object in a box bound for the Fuhrer. It is a lie. The object they were looking for was the Hammer of Skadi, which no one could lift. Hitler later has Strucker starts a new squad based on Fury's own, called the Blitzkrieg Squad, and sets a trap for the Commandos. The trap is a fake missile base that will look real from the outside. However, the Commandos escape further embarrassing Stucker. Captain America and Namor battled Strucker and the Thule Society during WWII. The Thule unleash the Kraken a weapon of Atlantean origin and ungodly power. He fought Captain America and the Invaders and several other wartime heroes, losing every time. While on vacation in Berlin, Baron Strucker witnessed Thor's attack on the Chancellery, after which he followed a bandaged man through a portal. Realizing he had traveled decades into the future, Strucker stole some history books about the end of World War II. He encountered the time machine's creator Doctor Doom, who allowed him to return to the past, not believing that Strucker could win the war even with the knowledge he had obtained. In 1943, angered by the Baron's many losses, Hitler ordered Strucker to destroy the French Resistance in the town of Cherbeaux or, if the plan would have failed, to destroy the town itself. Strucker wanted to eliminate the resistance in the territories near Cherbeaux, trying to avoid the town's destruction, but the Howling Commandos arrived in time to free the resistance members. Hitler ordered Strucker to set the explosives to destroy Cherbeaux, but he came face-to-face with Fury, who possessed a more powerful explosive that could even kill Strucker himself. He decided to let the Cherbeaux population free, wanting a last battle with his arch-enemy. When the Commandos finished the evacuation, Fury fought Strucker while the town was being destroyed around them. Fury lost Strucker under the ruins, while Hitler wanted him killed by the Gestapo. At that point the Red Skull, who foresaw Hitler's fall from power, helped Strucker escaping Germany sending him to Japan, where the Skull had secretly created an organization composed by several underground Japanese societies, including the Hand, and fugitive members of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. In Japan, he joined the Skull's organization, renamed it Hydra, killed its leader and seizing control of the organization. As the Supreme Hydra, Strucker created the Hydra Base Tsunami, better known as the Hydra Island. After having seen the power of Strucker's newborn Hydra, the new Jonin of the Hand tried to unify the two organizations introducing the occult arts and the worship of the Beast inside Hydra. Strucker, who knew that occultism had previously driven Hitler near to madness, fought the Jonin, winning the battle that would keep separated Hydra and the Hand for some time. Baron Strucker soon came in to conflict with Captain Simon Savage and the Leatherneck Raiders. The crew was captured, but they were able to fight their way to the base just in time to rescue their men from a firing squad, but they were all able to escape, with Hydra Island partially destroyed. At some point, he acquired the Spear of Imhotep. Strucker later decided to regain Hitler's favor, drugging Fury after having him captured in Africa, and offering Hitler the drug's formula. However, Fury was freed by the Howling Commandos. He finally returned in Germany, seemingly operating as a loyal Nazi but secretly leading Hydra behind the scenes. Hydra later obtained the Japanese submarine known as the Dragon of Death and used it as its new base of operations; Hydra later tried to build an atomic bomb by using knowledge from the future obtained by Strucker in a time-travel with Doctor Doom's Time Machine, but they were defeated by the Invaders. Under Strucker's leadership, the Thule Society and Hydra started merging, quickly becoming the one and the same. 's recap page, Thule Society has also been considered to be one of the many aliases of Hydra.}} As the Thule Society's leader, Strucker worked in 1944 with Dr. Geist to create an army of Super-Soldiers. This project, named the Infinitas Agenda, continued also after the Thule Society was absorbed into the modern Hydra. In 1944, Strucker encountered the Gnobians, a benevolent race of empathic extraterrestrials who had crashed near Gruenstadt. Realizing what their technology could do for Hydra, Strucker befriended the naïve creatures and killed the population of Gruenstadt to cover his tracks. The Howlers arrived, too late to prevent the tragedy, but fatally wounded Strucker. The Gnobians healed Strucker with their powers, but they went insane from absorbing some of his hate-filled psyche in the process. Strucker fled their crashed ship, taking discs of their information to his scientists. It was later revealed that the "Gnobians" were constructs created by Arnim Zola and Strucker himself as a part of a disinformation campaign against Nick Fury. In 1945, as the Reich fell, Strucker placed Master Man and Warrior Woman under suspended animation, trying to preserve them for the future. He also preserved the Red Skull when he was buried alive in his bunker after a battle against Captain America. After World War II Since Hydra needed more finances, Strucker abducted Gabby Haller, who had a map leading to a fortune in lost Nazi gold hidden within her mind, but Haller was defended by her friends, the mutants Charles Xavier and Erik Magnus, and Magnus took the gold for his own purpose. Satanist and fourth richest person in the world Elsbeth von Strucker married Strucker and started funding Hydra in 1957, seemingly incorporating her own agenda about the Sickly Ones, entities having waited a chosen one for almost four billion years. Strucker then reorganized and began to diversify Hydra, repositioning the organization towards global domination. The Wheel of Pieta In 1961, Shield's Grandmaster Leonardo da Vinci organized several important people in spionage's world in a loose partnership known as the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Led by Da Vinci himself as Aries, the Wheel included Baron Strucker, the Nick and Jake Fury, Hand's Grandmaster Shoji Soma, Leviathan's founders Viktor Uvarov and Vasili Dassiev, Thomas Davidson, Timothy Dugan, John Garrett, Cornelius van Lunt and Spear's agent Daniel Whitehall. , where Captain America mentions the Great Wheel to be connected with Shield, Spear and Leviathan; however, Hydra and Hand have been not mentioned.}} The Great Wheel accomplished several missions for Aries, including the discover of The Brood's alien technology in Egypt, Zargos Mountains and France. In France, the Fury brothers and Thomas Davidson found the Brood's replicant technology, which originated the first two Life-Model Decoys, the ones of Jake Fury and Thomas Davidson. However, Uvarov and Dassiev started operating behind the scenes using the alien technology for Leviathan's own purposes, betraying the Great Wheel after having learned from Davidson how to activate Pieta's secret protocols. As a consequence, the Wheel later disbanded. "We are committed. If we lose one hand, two more will take his place. -- Grandmaster Shoji Soma After the breaking of the Great Wheel, Strucker and Soma's Hand allied to attack Leviathan, and Strucker used the Spear of Imhotep to stab Viktor Uvarov; the Spear's fate after the battle is unknown. In 1965, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Rick Stoner was assassinated by Hydra agents under Strucker's orders, and Nick Fury was selected by Tony Stark as the new director. By this time, Strucker had his scientist Arnim Zola building the Deltite Life-Model Decoy and the Gnobians, as parts of future Hydra plans; the Deltite was then placed inside the main S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Hydra undercover agent Jake Fury. .}} Hydra inside S.H.I.E.L.D. Soon after having become director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury recruited former Great Wheel member Thomas Davidson to built the organization's new technological setup based on the old Leviathan's system, themselves based on original Pieta's protocols. Then, Fury sent the duplicate of Davidson created by Brood's technology in France as an undercover member in Hydra. This way, Strucker learned from "Davidson" how to have access into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems and used the protocols to secretly observe the organization's activities; Strucker also had "Davidson" building the entire Hydra's technology spying system, them also based on Pieta's protocols. This way, the real Davidson easily had access to Hydra systems, and Fury used them to observe Hydra while Hydra was observing S.H.I.E.L.D. The Rise of Hydra Strucker and Baroness Adelicia von Krupp once captured the C.I.A.'s Agent Ten, Logan, but he was rescued by agents Richard Parker and Mary Parker. Strucker, as the Supreme Hydra, disguised himself as "Don Antonio Cabellero", and invited S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new director Nick Fury to a party at the ruins of Karnopolis, in the Sahara Desert. Agent Fury was captured and revealed his plans to use the Overkill Horn to detonate all stockpiles of nuclear weapons worldwide. Fury managed to escape with a Hydra jet, not realizing it was a ruse-- as the Overkill Horn is onboard the plane. Fury is able to signal S.H.I.E.L.D. and the plane is not shot down. Fury managed to turn the plane around, and, discovering where the Overkill Horn was hidden. The Strucker donned a new disguise, that of "Agent Bronson", a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Bronson" arrived at the Helicarrier just in time to join the team racing to help Fury. After helping capture several Hydra thugs, "Bronson" gained Fury's confidence. While the AUTOFAC computer worked out the true identity of the Supreme Hydra, Fury planned to have Bronson transport Laura Brown to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s West coast HQ. Laura suspected Bronson may be the Supreme Hydra himself, and her suspicions were confirmed by AUTOFAC, but before she can pass on the info, Bronson overpowered her. Fury just barely manages to beat The Dreadnought, but finds Laura is missing and AUTOFAC named her as the Supreme Hydra. Laura is found hidden in the computer room, wearing a Hydra outfit. Bronson is set to take Laura to a medical facility in the "Dyna-Soar", a brand-new aircraft whose design is based and improved upon from the captured Hydra saucer. No sooner does he depart than Fury's quarters are blasted to bits, apparently killing him. Bronson changed course and heads for "Hydra Island", then resumes his guise as Supreme Hydra. He then announced to the world that he's placed a "Death Spore" bomb on board the Helicarrier, which would unleash a deadly plague upon the entire Earth and cannot be deactivated! Any country that surrenders within one hour will be spared its effects. He also planned to stage a fake "trial" for Laura, as an example to all who would defy him. Unknown to him, Fury is alive, having suspected Bronson from the start, and was hiding on board the Dyna-Soar, in order to discover Hydra's plans and the location of their base. But after taking on several Hydra thugs, Fury is captured, and on awakening, discovers the true identity of the Supreme Hydra is none other than Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker announces that the impregnable dome over Hydra Island will keep them safe from the "Death Spore" plague, and planned to use Fury's body as the basis for an army of Hydra androids to "police" the world, once he's dead from the Alpha Ray beam. But Fury escapes! As S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the Helicarrier for the bomb with no result, Fury, "playing it by ear", takes on one group of Hydra thugs after another, until Strucker faces him one-on-one. Thanks to his deadly "Satan Claw", Strucker gains the upper hand, and it looks like it might be the end. Strucker used the "Satan Claw" to electrify the floor, until Fury managed to get it off Strucker's hand. But surrounded by Hydra thugs, Fury dived into a pit of water, and after not emerging for 5 minutes is presumed dead. Fury used an oxygen pellet to wait out the thugs, then raced ahead of Strucker. When the Hydra thugs entered the room, they discovered two Struckers. One of them is revealed to be wearing a mask, panics, and winds up incinerated in an "Alpha-Particle Reactor Cube". The other ordered Laura put aboard the Dyna-Soar, and he takes off from Hydra Island, despite the imminent detonation of The Death Spore bomb. Fury used Strucker's "face-changing gizmo" to disguise both himself and Strucker, to fool the guards. He also revealed that when he left the Helicarrier, he brought the bomb with him, even though at the time he didn't know what it was. It detonates, and thanks to the impenetrable dome, only Hydra Island and all within are wiped off the face of the Earth. Apparent Resurrections ]] A Baron Strucker robot created by Machinesmith, who believed himself to be the original, attacked Captain America by employing the Batroc's Brigade and a false Bucky. This Strucker was eventually captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and it destroyed itself after a meet with Nick Fury. ]] A second Life-Model Decoy of Baron Strucker appeared as the head of Hydra. He tried to defeat Captain America and the Howling Commandos by using a LMD of Captain Sam Sawyer; Strucker, who was revealed to be a LMD, and his Hydra were defeated by the heroes. Strucker's Return After having seen Hydra's decline with Werner von Strucker's leadership, the Red Skull sent three agents to resurrect the real Baron Wolfgang von Strucker using his Black Spore Virus in the former Hydra Island. Successfully resurrected, Strucker immediately started to reorganize Hydra by killing the leaders of the several splinter cells and uniting them to create a brand new Hydra. Later, Strucker and his newly recruited lieutenants assaulted New York City and destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in Manhattan, killing 1500 agents in the act. Hydra lieutenants later ran an operation at Arctic Circle, but they were stopped by Fury's agents. Three of Baron Strucker's genetically engineered deadly assassins Sathan, Guillotine and Lt. Romulus escaped and went on a murder spree. Daredevil teamed with Nick Fury to hunt them down. Hydra bounty hunters Ron Takimoto, Dakini and Carl Striklan are sent to capture them. Nick Fury, Daredevil, the Punisher, and Captain America became involved in the hunt, and the hunters were killed, Striklan went rogue, and only Guillotine and Romulus returned to Hydra. Strucker had achieved his true goal to analyze United States superhumans. Baron Strucker takes up the identity of Colonel Strang to secretly to purchase control over WFET, a television station owned by Wilson Fisk aka the Kingpin. When S.H.I.E.L.D became involved and they tipped off Daredevil, who then let word reach the streets. Fisk thought Hydra was his enemy and turned on them, only to have Hydra steal nearly all of his money, destroy his businesses, and help to end his reign as the Kingpin. When the Kingpin's assets were divided amongst criminal factions-including his children Werner von Strucker and Fenris. Baron Strucker re-linked with the Hand, who sent their magical warrior Izanami to thin the competition. Strucker also posed as Snakeskin, bodyguard to Werner who acted as the mastermind of the new Hydra. However, Strucker killed Werner for being unworthy as his successor. During the final showdown between Strucker's Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury and his agents were brought to Hydrabase in Iceland. Fury and his allies defeated Hydra, Strucker escaped and agent Kate Neville was killed in the mission. Baron Strucker and the Red Skull relaxed in their posh Washington, D.C. exclusive club. The party is spoiled when the Skull discovers someone has attacked Arnim Zola's compound and destroyed all of the Red Skull body double clones. The Red Skull held a meeting with his Division Chiefs which included Strucker who updated him on their recent activities. Baron Strucker sent the Department of Occult Armaments against the Nightstalkers. Baron Strucker faced rivals within Hydra, and had to deal with splinter groups such as the Genesis Coalition. He hired the mercenary Next Wave to bring them down; they were helped by Silver Sable and the Wild Pack. Strucker planned an attack on the United Nations, but by then, Fury had found proof that Strucker was Hydra's leader. He tracked him to his base in Iceland, where Strucker killed Kate Neville before Fury's very eyes. Fury and Strucker fought each other on the side of a mountain, and the fight ended with Fury cutting off Strucker's right hand to make him fall towards apparent death. Baron Strucker sent his Hydra Agents to retrieve Anomaly Gem fragment from Iron Fist. He tried to stop them but were taken prisoner. Strucker planned to use the gem as a power source. He used the other fragment he had a fused them together. Iron Fist escaped and tried to stop him but the energy feedback threw him against the wall. Strucker discovered that gem actually produced a portal to another dimension. Iron Fist managed to grab the fragments and escape from Strucker's facility. Baron Strucker planned to use Nanites to control key people such as Henry Gyrich of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Henry Gyrich nearly killed every superhuman on Earth with the nanites. Strucker's involvement was finally discovered by the V-Battalion, who thwarted his plans.Baron Helmut Zemo is revealed to have murdered Strucker's daughter Andrea. After having married to the Hydra's Chief Financer Elsbeth, Strucker secretly became the financial banker of a reconstituted team of Thunderbolts, even though the Thunderbolts, when commanded by Baron Zemo, used their knowledge of Hydra's organization to inflict severe damage and build up their reputation as heroes. Clone Secretly to Wolfgang, his wife Elsbeth and her bodyguard and lover Gorgon (the leader of the Asian death-cult of the Hand) created a cloned Baron Strucker to use him as a pawn in their plans. After the clone and Gorgon captured and brainwashed Wolverine into joining Hydra, they sent him to kill the real Strucker, who was saved by the Swordsman. The clone later sent a brainwashed Wolverine to recruit Daredevil and attack the X-Men. The Invaders and their allies are closing into defeating the terrorist threat. This did not please "Baron Strucker". He wanted to avoid that their secrets at the Mazikhadian base fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the Necromancer, who’s at the battlefield, must die. "Strucker" sent Wolverine to take out the Invaders. At the same time, the real Strucker wanted to reclaim Hydra's control by setting off some nuclear bombs in Manhattan; when he was opposed by the Thunderbolts, he tried to escape but he was intercepted by Baron Helmut Zemo, who wanted to ally with him to control Hydra and the world. Zemo crashed his escape pod and notified Hydra agents loyal to Strucker so that they may retrieve him. They placed him in stasis in an old Hydra base in Novosibirsk, Russia. This way Zemo made sure Strucker stayed away from the fight for control of Hydra and that he may retrieve him for his plans whenever he wished. Meanwhile, the clone was abducted to suicide by Elsbeth and Gorgon in a ritual where "Strucker" abdicated powers to them. Wolverine and S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up stopping their plans, killing them both. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Baron Strucker is attacked by Skrulls who are attempting to take over Hydra. He destroyed his own base in order to wipe out the invaders. Dark Reign Fury discovered how Hydra had corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D., so Fury formed the Secret Warriors to fight back. Baron Strucker formed a Hydra High Council; consisting of Viper, a new Madame Hydra, the Kraken and Hive. Baron Strucker had Hydra attack a Hand temple and forced the shaman to resurrect the stone remains of Gorgon. The Council did not care, and eagerly suggested Gorgon aid them in gaining power and taking over the Hand. Gorgon agreed if he could join the council. Strucker ordered an attack on the Pacific H.A.M.M.E.R. base. The Secret Warriors and Howling Commandos attacked too and, though Strucker killed several soldiers of both Fury and Osborn, Hydra lost. The Council escaped by teleporting away. Baron Strucker negotiated with Norman Osborn, who agreed to stay out of Hydra's business. When Hellfire stole a large amount of Fury's money, Strucker had the cash tracked straight back to him and captured him. Strucker threatened to kill Quake, and the Warrior agreed to his demands. Strucker then led a attack on Fury's forces, killing many including Gabe Jones. In retribution, Fury killed Hellfire. After the battle, Strucker and Fury were kidnapped by the Kraken. Kraken was revealed to be Jake Fury, who had been presumed dead. Strucker learned that it was, in fact, S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been controlling Hydra. Before being able to speak his final words, Nick Fury shot him in the head killing him on the spot. Second Resurrection Under unrevealed circumstances, Baron Strucker came back to life. He resurfaced some time after his death in the Himalayas, where he held a clandestine black market auction for a data cell that provided the location of a bioweapon which consisted of a smart bomb that targeted specific genetics. Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was there disguised as Batroc the Leaper to buy the data. However, due to the importance of his mission, he could not attempt to arrest Strucker. Strucker also apparently resurrected his twins, who now run the supervillain club Fenris. | Powers = Deathspore Virus: Von Strucker's bloodstream has been infected with the fatal deathspore virus which, rather than killing him, grants him an array of superhuman abilities. * Suppressed Aging: Von Strucker has not aged since contracting the virus. * Durability: Von Strucker is invulnerable to minor injuries like cuts, gunshot wounds, and superpowered punches. * Regenerative healing factor: Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. * Death Spore Release: Von Strucker can temporarily release the virus from his body over short distances. Depending on the intensity, von Strucker can cause his victims to weaken, feel pain, or even die. When von Strucker dies, the Death Spore Virus will be automatically released and "take revenge on his killers, and everybody else." The Virus seems to be incapable of killing superhuman or artificially enhanced beings, but is still capable of hurting or weakening them. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: He is a masterful combatant, surpassing most in physical skill and prowess. Expert Swordsman: He is a world-class fencer portraying phenomenal skill ability with rapier, medieval broadswords, and possibly other weapons used in Medieval Europe. Expert Marksman: Strucker is an Olympic-level marksman with firearms. Expert Tactician: Strucker is a strategic and tactical genius, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. He also has an impressive scientific and inventive ability, but not at the level his father was. He is very skilled in field tactics, close range combat, and even turning the tide of any debate that he is involved into his favor. | Strength = Peak human strength. Can be enhanced by Satan Claw. | Weaknesses = Initially, while he is powerful and a brilliant fighter, his superiority complex, and high arrogance is a primary weakness of his. He believes that no one can stand up to his power, and can frequently underestimate his enemies, resulting in his defeat. | Equipment = Satan Claw: This metal gauntlet amplifies its strength and emits powerful electrical shocks. It has also been used to contain knives, plasma blasters, chain guns, and teleportation technology. | Transportation = Various Hydra vehicles. | Weapons = Von Strucker is typically armed with a fencing sword and various firearms and explosives. He sometimes used the Satan Claw, and formerly wielded the Spear of Imhotep. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Poisonous Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pheromones Category:Strucker Family Category:Fencing Category:Millionaires Category:WWI Characters Category:Multilingual Category:One Arm Category:Legally Deceased Category:Strategists Category:Power Elite members Category:Conquerors